


warlock issues

by Kindred



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Polyamorous Pack, Protective Pack, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of The Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is a warlock, The Pack is Awesome, Witch Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Mieczysław may haven’t you grown I bet your still the inelegant one in your class."





	warlock issues

**Author's Note:**

> Again watching Teen Wolf and then the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina late at night makes my imagination go crazy.

He saw the cars parked outside his house and frowned; he slipped out of his jeep and walked up to the house. Their voice carried his could hear his father and he didn’t sound happy “Oh no.” Stiles whispered as he entered the house, the voice stopped and it made him swallow a lump in his throat as he took his bag off and sent a quick text to Scott and his pack ‘warlock issues’ he knew Scott would get the hidden meaning behind it…I hope he does…he thinks to himself as he walks into the room. 

His father stands up and looks at him with a worried gaze; he could guess what this was a going to be about. “Stiles your home, how was your day?” He asked awkwardly, the teen scanned the room and looked at the three people there.  
“It was good.” He said dully  
“You remember your Great Aunts Hilda and Zelda.” John sighed as he waved to the two women.  
“Hello dear.” Hilda greeted him with an equally awkward smile like his father.  
“Mieczysław may haven’t you grown I bet your still the inelegant one in your class,” Zelda tells him dryly as she looked him up and down.  
“How can I forget them?” Stiles said to his father, he then turns to the man sat in the chair “I remember you Father Blackcock isn’t it?” The man's face drops as he stares at the teen, Stiles couldn't help but smirk he really feels like poking that bear today.  
“Mieczyslaw!” Zelda snapped at him “Father you have to forgive his tongue he clearly gets it from his father side of the family.”  
"Maybe he is possessed by Loki, Edward often said that Claudia must have been his child," Hilda says as she sips her tea.  
“Stiles don’t be a smart arse.” John sighed; he walks over to his son and pulls him aside “Just for tonight.”  
“For you dad and not for the Barnabas Collins wannabe.” He tells him, Blackwood chuckled and brushes something off his trousers as he looks at Stiles.  
“I take that as a compliment.” He smiled at the teen.  
“I wouldn’t,” Stiles tells him coldly as he sits down as far away as he could, John rubbed his eyes and groaned.  
“God it’s going to be a long night.”

Stiles watched the three others in the rook flinch at the name God and chuckled as his father tried to hide his smirk as he got himself a glass of whisky. “The last time I saw you it was when my mum was the week before my mum died,” Stiles said, John still beside him and stared at Blackwood as the man rubbed his hands over the sliver head of his cane.  
“You visited my wife on her deathbed for what reason? She had made it perfectly clear that she didn’t want anything to do with your or your clan; you even excommunicated her and going as far to ban her from ever setting foot in Greendale? So what reason could you want with her as she loses her mind before… she dies?” John looks at Stiles before looking back at Blackwood “You were hoping she would sign Stiles name in the book didn’t you?” Stiles looked down at his phone to see Scott had text back. ‘Pack is coming.’  
“John you have to understand Stiles like his cousin Sabrina powerful witch, or in his case warlock. There is still time for him to put his name in the Book of the Beast and join the school, just because his mother chose this path doesn’t mean her son should.” Blackwood said as he leaned forward and smile.  
“You can’t let our Niece ruin her child’s life.” The strawberry blonde pleads with him.  
“Sorry shouldn’t I get a say about what I do about my life? I have someone teaching me about my magic and I don’t need a clan when I have a pack.” Stiles tells them all.  
“Oh, Satan another Sabrina…Wait did you say pack?” Zelda asked just as the doorbell rang. 

Smiling Stiles stood up and walked out the door, Blackwood looked towards John with a scowl “You are letting him run around with mutts?” He growled, John smirked back and downed his drink and then shrugged as Stiles returned to the living room.  
“Great Aunts Father Blackwood I would like you to meet my pack, the room filled up pretty quickly as Stiles friends walked into the room.  
“Hello, don’t you all look lovely.” Hilda said as she waved at them “Don’t they look lovely Zelda?” She asked  
“No, they look like a bunch of mangy mutts, Mieczyslaw…” Zelda started to snarl as she stood up.  
“Don’t Mieczyslaw me Great Aunty Z you have no say in this, you stood by as they forced my mum to a choice between the Dark Lord or my father. You never visited when she was sick and you never came to her funeral. This is the life I chose for myself this is my pack, my family and this hunky alpha right here is my boyfriend no scratch that my mate.” He says as he holds a tall dark-haired man’s hand, the wolf flashed his red eyes as he warped his arms around Stiles, John rolled his eyes  
“He’s older than you,” Hilda says as she looked Stiles mate up and down.

Standing up Father Blackwood stood in front of Stiles “Your path is with the Dark Lord…” He stopped as the group closed around Stiles and his father. Turning his head the father looked at one a Deputy and frowned before flinching as he turned back to Stiles. “You have a hellhound in your pack?” He asked  
“Yes and he is really proactive of me.”  
“Why? Are you whoring yourself out to him as well?” Blackwood snapped, the room becomes deathly and the Father realised what he had said.  
“Out all of three of you.” John growled, “While I still breathe he will not signing any book or going to any magic school!” He yelled, no one moved.  
“The sheriff has asked you to leave.” A dark-haired wolf asked  
“And what are you going to do whelp?” Blackwood dared him; Scott smiled at him as he flashed his red eyes. Stiles stood in Derek’s arms as he watched Scott drag the High Priest to the front door and then threw him out.  
“How dare you let that mutt do that to a High Priest of the Dark Lord?” Zelda said through gritted teeth  
“He called me a whore!” Stiles yelled as he pointed to the man sat outside in his car waiting for the sisters to leave.  
“Well, are you sleeping with the hot Hellhound?” Hilda asked as chuckled at herself making Stiles smile while her sister scowled.  
“Yes I am but that doesn’t make me a whore? What would is me signing my name in the Book of the Beast and becoming the Dark Lord’s bitch.”  
“Hilda we’re leaving, we will be back John has no mistakes about that!” She snapped at him and then left. 

Stiles sagged in Derek’s arms and closed his eyes, he let the wolf holding him scooped him up and carry him over to the sofa. “Well, that went well,” John mumbled as he went to fix himself another drink.  
“I’m sorry Stiles but what the hell was that all the all about?” Lydia asked as she moved to sit down with a heavy sigh.  
“Well you know I can do magic right?” The pack nodded as they found their seats, Maila sitting next to Stiles and resting her head on his shoulders. Stiles smiled as he watched the pack, they were all there and it made his heart swell with happiness and pride. “Well my mum’s family are Dark Witches they aren’t evil before you asked Liam, it’s just they have followed the Church of Night and it’s a rite of passage so to speak for us to write a name in the Book of the Beast.”  
“So you’re signing your soul over to the devil?” Theo asked as she sat “For what?”  
“Never age, will he grate us more powers. But if I do he will have control over me and I will have to disappear.” He said as he runs his hands through Derek’s hair. “I’m not going to sign that bloody book, I rather take the bite.”


End file.
